My Holy Mission
Subservient Pets The island of Vaticus, a small, peaceful land surrounded by trees, and constant cloudy weather. It was a tranquil, yet ominous feeling island. To add to the creepiness, the island was filled by hordes of crows and ravens, always cawing and filling the atmosphere with eeriness. Today, it seemed as if the quantity of birds had increased, almost doubled. They filled the streets and shops of a town filled with citizens that seemed to mind their own business. Be it civilians, Marines or pirates, the town folk never paid attention to those wandering around. They always kept to themselves, which in itself was the perfect cover to conduct illicit activity on the island. The young cloaked man walked through the streets, observing this behavior. It was his first time here, yet, no one looked at him strangely nor seemed to mind his presence. Truly strange indeed. However, right now, he was more concerned with arriving to his meeting place in time. He looked around some food stalls, his stomach grumbled, but he shook his head, there was no time for a snack. From under his cloak he pulled out a paper, as thunder struck. Auriel looked to the sky, it seemed to get even darker, maybe even rain soon. He turned his attention to the paper, a wanted poster to be exact. “Huh, this client seems to be a big shot. 173,000,000 for this weirdo’s head?” He observed the poster, the masked face of someone covered in a plague mask, Wanted Dead or Alive, name: Heisenberg. Reaching the corner of the town, he observed as there was a trail that led to a distant church near the coast. Suddenly, something subtle caught his attention. Swiftly, Auriel pulled out a dagger and pointed it to his side. “Woah!” The shadowy figure exclaimed. “Relax, its me.” The voice of this person seemed muffled, as hidden behind- “Bird mask!” Exclaimed Auriel. “Rude. The name’s Heisenberg. I assume you’re my bodyguard?” “Ah...that creepy mask startled me. Yeah, imma’ be your protection. Name’s Auriel.” “A pleasure...” said the masked, cloaked man. He fixed his black hat, and began walking towards the trail. “Follow me. The meeting is over there.” Auriel tilted his head, “In a church? Seriously, you guys are a bit messed up.” “Hmpf...it is not my decision. That’s how they conduct their business.” “They?” “Yes. The Wung Family.” Auriel glared at the mention of that organizations name. “''Finally''...” he thought. “'You better not mess this up'!” Exclaimed Heisenberg, though in a different voice than his usual one. “Eh?” Auriel was startled once more by this, yet Heisenberg seemed to keep walking. “Weirdo...” Auriel muttered to himself. He was walking behind the man, and analyzing as best as he could. Heisenberg was covered from head to toe, was harder to read him, but there were some things he could tell. For one, he was incredibly stealthy. He deliberately made a sound so Auriel, who had his guard up, would notice, but if he wanted,he could’ve snuck up on Auriel easily. Secondly, even while stealthy, he has a strong step, meaning, he probably has impressive leg strength. And using such a long, loose cloak, could mean that he has hidden weapons on him. In conclusion, he was a capable combatant, yet, why did he require a bodyguard? Were the Wung Family that dangerous?? “Ahem...so” Auriel spoke. “Have any idea what we’re dealing with? You know...so I can be prepared.” Heisenberg simply continued walking for a few seconds. Until finally he sighed. “I’m sure it’ll all be alright. They probably want to speak about hiring me. I assume they’re familiar with my product.” “Product?” Auriel asked. “Yes. Drugs. I’m a drug lord, I’m sure you know...” “Aah yes! And quite notorious aren’t ya’?” Auriel said in a curious tone. He hurried his steps and caught up to Heisenberg. Now walking beside him, he looked at the masked man. “It’s kinda weird to be speaking to a masked dude. I have no idea what expression your making.” Heisenberg tilted his head to glance at Auriel, before continuing straight. “There’s no need for that. We are not to get acquainted. I’m paying you to protect me, that’s all.” Auriel shrugged his shoulders, as the duo reached the front of the church. From outside, Auriel heard someone speaking. “There’s a mass going on, are we supposed to attend it?” “You surely ask a lot of questions...” “'Yeah, just shut the hell up'!” Again, it seemed as if another voice came from under the mask, which made Auriel take a few steps away from the masked man. On the side, there seemed to be a small shack, and the door suddenly opened, as if inviting the duo inside. "Captain!" Catherine screamed. The small nun held onto her superior's back as his massive wings carried them over the olden town that populated the island. "Why didn't we just use the ship!? Dammit! If I fall I swear to god I'm going to murder you." "Because a marine ship is gonna attract too much attention." Azrael said with a sly grin. His body gliding the two over peaceful wind. "The people we're investigating chose this day because it was the only time the marines wouldn't occupy this island." "This is so annoying." She groaned. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. But despite the proximity, Azrael felt the cold skin of a dead woman. "Are you sure you should even be back on the field?" Catherine asked. It'd been a tough couple weeks. Last week Azrael lost the bottom portion of his leg...or better yet used the petrified appendage as a weapon. It wasn't the first time Azrael fought someone with petrification powers. And so knew that he could get the leg once he found someone worth the sacrifice. But that wasn't what caused Azrael the most pain. He gently touched his chest when Catherine mentioned the field. He'd had nightmares of almost dying. If not for that doctor, Azrael would've perished from a measly bullet to his heart. His one weakness. His attachment to the life-force found in blood meant that his heart played a powerful function in its circulation. Impalement of his heart paralyzed him. And getting pierced with sea stone meant death. He needed to find a way to stop it...And so Azrael had began peering into the arts of the Marines. Something coming to light after reading about the infamous Rob Lucci. "Evil never sleeps, right?" Azrael teased. He could feel her worrying. So he readjusted his wings. Causing the two of them to drop towards the ground in a deathly spiral. For someone who already died, the nun on his back surely screamed really loud! "I thought death wasn't too bad." Azrael teased.He quickly positioned himself. Landing on the ground with quite the graceful thud. His wings disappearing into his back and body returning from his vampiric hybrid form. "I hate you!" Catherine roared. Jumping off his back and crossing her arms. Azrael chuckled at his lieutenant before walking out of the alleyway. Catherine following after a second of pouting. "Do we have any clues anyway to this weird family? And why did they ask us to do this bull?!" Azrael pulled out a cigar and lit it. Pulling several times before blowing out a decent cloud of smoke. "They're a fan of churches. Which means you'll be in your element." Azrael took the cigar out and grinned. ---- Walking inside the building, the duo followed a long set of spiral stairs that led underground, probably leading deeper into the Church’s crypt. At the end, a bright light shimmered unto Auriel’s eyes, as they adjusted, he saw a couple of figures standing at the far end. Walking towards them, keeping himself slightly behind Heisenberg, he observed to his sides, rows and rows of opened crypts, skeletons still with clothes on. It seemed this town was really traditional, burying their dead under the church. Heisenberg had said nothing, merely walking forward the entire time. The duo finally reached a large table, where a fair skinned, long haired man sat, surrounded by four cloaked and hooded individuals. As they approached, Auriel felt something strange. There was a strange “energy” emanating from those four, something that made him uncomfortable. He wondered if Heisenberg felt it, but it was not the time to ask. “Greetings...” the man said. Heisenberg slightly bowed his head, and sat on a chair. “It’s a pleasure, Muramasa Kazuko.” Auriel’s eyes widened. “''So that’s Kazuko... one of the two executive of Operations of the family. The one in charge of their deals here, in the first half of the grand line!....Who would’ve thought I’d meet such a big fish so soon!” He thought to himself, as he analyzed Kazuko from head to toe. “It’s finally good to meet you in person, sir Heisenberg. Your reputation is quite astonishing...” Kazuko’s eyes then drifted to Auriel. “And you might be?” “Auriel. I’m merely his bodyguard.” “Ah yes! Former Lt. Commander Auriel of the Marines, am I right?” Both Auriel and Heisenberg twitched at Kazuko’s mention. They were incredibly surprised at how effective the organizations information gathering was. Even Heisenberg didn’t know of this before he made his own digging before hiring Auriel. “Haha! Do not fret, it’s just that we like to keep ourselves informed, that’s all... Now! Would you care for refreshments?” Heisenberg moved his mask covered face, turning around and pointing with his head at the myriad of skeletons around them. “I’ll pass...” he said with his muffled voice from under the mask. Auriel simply nodded. “Alright then, let’s get to business!” Kazuko clapped his hands, and pulled out a paper filled folder. Suddenly, it seemed as if Heisenberg began to tremble, which Auriel noticed by the slight shaking of the man’s cloak. “'Hurry up and tell my why the fuck have you insisted on meeting me'!!!” Heisenberg exclaimed again, with that different voice he had used earlier. As he exclaimed, Kazuko’s bodyguards clenched their swords from under the cloak and took a step, but Kazuko quickly swiped his hand, ordering them to stop. “Ha!” Kazuko exclaimed. “It seems your split personality situation is also true! Which makes it even more mysterious by you having that mask!” “Split personality? That explains it.” Auriel thought. “Very well, I will go straight to the point,” Kazuko leaned forward. “We have been quite delighted with a recent product of yours, sir Heisenberg. Specifically your “Devil’s Breath.” Auriel squinted his eyes, he of course, had heard of that recent drug. Though it was more medicinal than anything, as it caused extreme numbness and served as a powerful anesthetic. “What about it?” Heisenberg asked with his normal voice tone. “It seems it was developed for more, medical purposes, right? However...” Kazuko paused briefly. “We have discovered a way to weaponize it...” Heisenberg didn’t respond immediately, but certainly, there was disbelief under his mask. “That seems unlikely,” he said. “The chemical components on that drug are extremely complicated to decipher. I made it so it’s nearly impossible to replicate. And now...” Heisenberg adjusted his mask. “You’re telling me you have found a way to, weaponize it?” “Certainly.” Kazuko responded bluntly. He took a sip of his wine, and observed the duo for a couple of seconds. “It is a you said. Only a handful of individuals in this world would have the intellect to decipher such complicated components. Yet...you must know how scientifically advanced we are...” Auriel walked forward, which prompted Heisenberg to glare from under his mask. “I have made my research on you, Wung Family. I know you have abducted hundreds of bright minds from throughout the world. But...there’s only two I can think of from the top of my head that could pull something like this off...” Before he could continue, Heisenberg interrupted. “So...you have also done your research on me, I suppose. Didn’t figure you’d understand chemistry or science for that matter...” “Of course!” Auriel declared. “I research my clients thoroughly. I know many have tried to replicate your drug formulas, only to fail miserably.” He held his hand forward, lifting two fingers. “You’ve tried, but failed to capture two of the rare individuals that could pull something like this off.” “Peg Nez, you tried to capture her, and even succeeded for a while, but ultimately ended up killing her. And Black D. Amara, was also a failed attempt so I don’t think-“ “And who was the one leading those assaults?” Kazuko interrupted. “Surely, you must know of the pirate we have as a close ally, right?” Auriel widened his eyes, and Heisenberg looked back at Auriel, confused. “Kenshiro...” Auriel said. “I almost forgot, you got that crazy pirate backing you up.” “Indeed!” Kazuko exclaimed. “Peg Nez’s former protegee, with a genius intellect comparable to her own!” “Huh...even I have heard of that name.” Heisenberg replied. “He’s a sinister and despicable pirate that uses human lives as playthings!” Auriel exclaimed. Heisenberg raised his hand, suggesting Auriel not to let his emotions get the better of him. “Regardless, what matters is that we managed to alter your formula, Heisenberg. But, it’s as you said, replicating it from scratch proves to be quite the endeavor, and well, our closest ally Kenshiro has his own things to worry about...” Heisenberg leaned back to his chair. “So, you want to hire me, to produce more of the drug?” “Exactly”, Kazuko replied. “But before that, follow me, I’ll show you what we have done with it.” Kazuko stood up, and followed by his guards, began to walk up the stairs, with the duo also following behind. They entered the church on the side, and walked into the ongoing mass, walking right through the center of it all. Strangely, no one even batted an eye at their arrival, as if they were too focused on the priest’s words. The group stood in the altar, and watched for a second as the mass went on. Suddenly, Kazuko pulled out a gun, and shot at a woman sitting in the front row! The sound reverberated through the entire church and beyond. The bullet hit the woman in the shoulder, making her body reel back from the impact. As soon as the bullet hit, Auriel pulled out his two daggers, and Heisenberg also took a step back and stances himself. “What is the meaning of this!?” Auriel exclaimed, his body tense and prepared for combat. Kazuko simply grinned, and put the gun back on his suit pocket. He then raised his arm, and pointed forward. Auriel and Heisenberg finally noticed. Absolutely no one reacted to what just transpired. They kept on their prayers, the priest kept reciting verses, and even the woman who just got shot, got up, and kneeled on the stool, continuing her own prayers as blood dripped from her shoulder. “This, is what we managed to accomplished. Using the numbing inducing effects from your drug, we took it a step further, and numbed their brain functions...” Auriel lowered his arms, slowly putting back his daggers, in absolute disbelief. “The victims become subservient for 48 hours to the first voice they hear after the drug is injected. During that time, they simply won’t react to anything. Even if they’re cut, mangled or their loved ones are killed right in front of them.” Kazuko continued. “This, is the true power of your creation, Heisenberg. We call it, the “Black Mist”... ---- "What do you know about the Wung Family?!" Catherine screamed. Azrael leaned against the wall of the shop. His hand bringing his cigar to his lips where he pulled a lung full of smoke. Smoke didn't mean anything to someone whose lungs were restored back to new with every ''drink. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?!" The man screamed. His body was halfway over the wooden counter. Eyes locked with Catherine. "A-aren't you a nun?" "I'm a nun alright. Just the kind that'll send you to HIM personally." "Catherine, we should do this with a bit more class." Azrael said with a silent breath. "We don't want to alert them that we're asking around about something that no one knows about." Catherine nodded. She must have caught on to Azrael's intention. As she grabbed the man's wrist and kneeled down. "Fine. Then join me in prayer. That the lord forgives you for your sins." "W-what sins." The man stuttered. But Azrael knew that Catherine's power was beginning to kick him. He could even feel it deep in his own soul, the urge...the desire to tell the truth. To blurt out all the sins inside of his spirit and cleanse himself of great evil. Catherine was scary for her ability to influence... "Confess to God and to the virgin who birthed his child. To the Archangels and the apostles. To the followers of his word. To the saints and to the mother before you. Confess." Her tone was completely different from before. A motherly warmth radiated from her as wings started to rise out her back. But Azrael could never tell if they were real. He'd had wings and they didn't feel like that. He wanted to fall asleep into the massive feathery appendages which seemed to envelope the room. But he knew better. Azrael damn near stapled his mouth shut. Keeping his hand glued to his face. He'd fallen victim to this technique so many times. Its how Catherine found out about his porn collection under the bed. "Mother, every several weeks, the Wung Family sends their envoys to this island. Timing it so that the marines are not around." The man spoke. "They sometimes come to this store in order to buy some of my candles for their weird meetings. I overheard them talking about the church on the coast. A meeting for tonight regarding some new drug." "Anything else my child." Catherine asked. "I like to wear my wife's underwear and go to-" "Okay thank you!" Azrael blurted out. He started towards the door. Azrael overheard Catherine do her usual ritual. A nod and a quick prayer before leaving the building and catching up to Azrael. 'So what'd you think?" "I think his wife needs to have a conversation with him." "No you idiot! About this new drug..." "They're always looking for new ways to spread their influence. They use Paradise as a testing ground for their more heavy stuff in the New World." Azrael pulled from his cigar. Keeping a steady pace towards the church. "I've always wondered if we are ever going to go to the New World." "Probably. But we have to get stronger or it'd be suicide." Azrael turned. Leading the nun towards a trail. But as they exited the town, he made his way to the brushes of the side. Using the shadow of nature to hide the duo as they approached. It didn't take long for them to reach the church. Where Azrael grabbed Catherine's hand and kneeled down at the window. Boom! "Azrael-" Catherine tried to scream but Azrael's hand wrapped around her mouth. His inhuman strength keeping her to him. Catherine would have jumped through that window to try and help that lady. But Azrael knew it was suicide to do so. No. They needed to gather information. Sadly a casualty might happen...but jumping into a situation without intel means death And for good reason. As the two of them watched as that lady kept about her prayer. Slowly bleeding out. Becoming paler by the second. "Azrael..." Catherine's voice died. "The black mist." Azrael made out the man's lips. "Either that lady is more dedicated to God than you are or that's our miracle drug." Azrael released Catherine and rubbed his chin. Was it supposed to just be a super powerful pain killer? Azrael squinted as he attempted to make out more. It was only when his eyes landed on the man next to the masked figure that Azrael groaned. "Hey isn't that...Auriel?" "Of course. Betray the World Government and start working for these bastards. Nothing is ever good enough for you asshole." Azrael silently cursed. This situation worsened with the realization. The one person besides Catherine who knew Azrael secrets...here...working with the enemy. Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Starving Skeleton